Le masque
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Après BATIM, Henry a ramené Sammy et les autres chez lui. Mais comment l'ancien humain vit il avec sa nouvelle condition?


-Il est où?!

Le cri de panique résonna dans le petit appartement, forçant Henry à lever la tête de son journal.

-Où est quoi? demanda l'homme en regardant en direction du bruit.

-Mon masque! lui répondit une voix étouffée.

-Sur ta table de nuit j'imagine, affirma paisiblement l'animateur en buvant une autre gorgée de café.

-S'il y était je te demanderai pas où il est!! scandale encore la voix qui se rapprochait.

Henry soupira et releva les yeux avant de se figer.

Devant lui, un monceau de draps noircissant peu à peu avançait dans sa direction.

-Sammy! s'énerva aussitôt le grand homme en se levant. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas salir mes affaires! Tu as tes propres draps! Pourris les si tu veux mais laisse les miens où ils sont!

-Mais j'avais que çà sous la main comme j'étais dans ta chambre pour...

-Quoi?!

Ni une ni deux le plus âgé se précipita dans sa chambre et lâcha un cri scandalisé.

-Tu as mis de l'encre partout!! Je t'avais dit.. Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à mes affaires!! cria encore le dessinateur en regardant le désastre que son colocataire avait mis dans sa chambre.

Tout était maculé d'encre, le sol, son lit, son bureau, son placard, sans parler du fouillis au Sammy avait mis en cherchant son précieux masque.

-Çà va me prendre une journée entière à tout nettoyer! gronda l'homme en ressortant pour regarder son compagnon. Et retire ce drap de ta tête bon sang! Tu es ridicule!

Un tressaillement venant du démon d'encre en face de lui lui fit regretter ses paroles.

Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point Sammy souffrait de son apparence qu'il jugeait "monstrueuse".

-Nan écoute c'est pas ce que je voulais..

-Oh si tu voulais très bien dire ça, murmura sombrement Sammy avant de retirer le drap désormais trempé d'encre noire pour le jeter aux pieds de Henry. Désolé pour le désordre.

Et sur ce il tourna les talons, continuant d'étaler son liquide sombre partout où il posait les pieds, avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Henry soupira lourdement et récupéra tous les tissus souillés par l'autre pour aller les mettre à laver. Il savait que lui parler maintenant ne servirait à rien, mieux valait gagner du temps et s'occuper de nettoyer au maximum ses affaires.

De toute façon, Sammy allait sûrement bouder un long moment dans sa chambre avant de daigner sortir et s'excuser.

Et, même si Henry agissait comme tel, il en voulait à peine à son ami pour le bazar qu'il mettait chaque jour dans sa maison et dans sa vie.

Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer, vivre seul dans cet appartement minable pendant trente ans l'avait fatigué, et avoir ramené cet énergumène infatigable et plein de vie avait été l'une de ses meilleures idées.

Évidemment, la vie à deux n'était jamais tout à fait simple: Sammy ne contrôlait pas du tout son corps et tâchait pratiquement tout ce qu'il touchait, leurs horaires étaient totalement différentes (Henry était quelqu'un du matin et Sammy un être de la nuit) et leurs goûts singulièrement différents. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Le seul véritable obstacle à ce début de relation était le complexe que Sammy avait sur son apparence.

Combien de fois Henry l'avait-il retrouvé en larmes ou presque devant son miroir, se lamentant d'être devenu une créature ignoble que personne n'aimerait jamais plus? Il avait arrêté de compter à la onzième fois.

Il avait bien sûr essayé de le rassurer et de lui dire que son physique était très bien, l'auteur compositeur se contentait de le regarder d'un air vide avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme à présent.

Henry soupira en regardant ses vêtements et ses draps tourner dans la machine à laver avant de ressortir de la pièce en entendant la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrir.

-Sammy? Tu as retrouvé ton masque? demanda aussi doucement que possible le dessinateur.

Mais sa question mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le sac que tenait son colocataire ainsi que le hoodie qui cachait presque intégralement son visage.

-Tu.. Tu vas quelque part..? balbutia presque nerveusement l'homme en s'approchant.

Mais l'autre se contenta de le contourner, visiblement pressé de partir.

-Je m'en vais. Je sais que je te dérange avec toutes mes frasques.. J'ai laissé mes économies sur mon bureau pour rembourser le loyer.. Mais je pense que les billets sont tachés, navré.

Un rire amer échappa au démon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin?! s'écria Henry en lui emboitant le pas. C'est stupide Sammy tu ne me gênes pas du tout!

-Stupide.. Ridicule... Tu en as d'autres des comme ça? demanda froidement l'homme en se retournant pour faire face à son ami.

-Je... Désolé, soupira Henry. C'est juste que.. Tu es inquiet à propos de quelque chose qui ne devrait pas t'angoisser à ce point.

-Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui à encore un visage discernable!

-Sammy... On s'en fiche de ça... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais honnêtement, que tu aies un bec de lièvre, un visage d'ange ou la tête que tu as en ce moment, je m'en fiche pas mal. Tu es mon ami, couvert d'encre ou non.

L'autre ne répondit pas immédiatement, gardant la tête baissée sur ses chaussures un long moment avant de chuchoter tout bas:

-Parfois je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de mourir là bas...

Henry se figea en entendant sa phrase.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, claqua sèchement le dessinateur en s'approchant de son ami.

-Mais c'est la vérité! Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde!

-Pour tout le monde?! Tu es mon ami Sammy! Ça peut paraitre égoïste mais moi je voulais que tu vives!!

-Pourquoi?! C'est vrai regarde moi! Je suis défiguré! A la limite de la folie! Je fous ta vie en l'air! Je sais que t'as annulé au moins trois rendez vous avec des femmes pour rester avec moi!

Henry se crispa. Merde. Il était pas censé savoir ça. Comment il avait pu l'apprendre d'abord?! Il soupira et se massa le front.

-Ok, j'ai manqué quelques rendez vous. Mais j'avais même pas envie d'y aller. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Le plus grand hocha lentement la tête en le regardant de sous sa capuche.

-Parce que j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux ici, annonça calmement Henry. J'ai une maison accueillante, un bon canapé, une super télé, et surtout, je t'ai toi. Toi qui m'attends à la maison, toi que je ne fais pas fuir avec mon caractère de guimauve trop collante, toi qui m'emmènes me coucher quand je m'endors dans mon fauteuil le soir, toi qui apportes de la joie dans cette vieille baraque et dans mon cœur, toi qui, même si tu es d'un noir d'encre, amènes une lumière incroyable à cet environnement solitaire que je me suis créé depuis trente ans. Alors oui, tu fous des taches partout, oui, t'as tendance à avoir des crises de folie un peu étranges, mais franchement je m'en tape Sammy. Je m'en tape parce que tout ça fait partie de toi, que je l'ai accepté au moment où je t'ai demandé de venir t'installer chez toi. Et toi tu me balances que tu aurais été mieux mort? Laisse moi en douter.

Le plus âgé reprit son souffle qu'il avait coupé depuis le début de sa tirade et fixa l'autre, guettant ses réactions.

Un "vlan!" sonore retentit lorsque Sammy lâcha son sac avant de se jeter dans les bras de Henry, serrant vigoureusement le vieil homme dans ses bras.

Et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, se fichant éperdument que sa chemise et son jean soit trempés d'encre.

Un léger tremblement lui indiqua que Sammy avait craqué et fondu en larmes contre lui, et il alla doucement caresser son dos pour le consoler.

-Shhh... Je sais que c'est dur de voir sa vie changée à ce point... Tu vas t'y faire... Et un jour tu te verras comme moi je te vois...

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant au Henry n'emmène Sammy à la salle de bain et lui fasse retirer ses vêtements pour les nettoyer avec les siens.

Puis ils prirent chacun leur bain, d'abord Henry, puis Sammy.

A la fin, l'eau était aussi noire que le musicien.

Ensuite, ils allèrent s'installer confortablement dans le canapé de Henry, Sammy pelotonné contre le plus vieux, une large couverture installée sous lui pour éviter un autre accident.

-Donc... Tu m'aimes? finit par demander le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

-Donc je t'aime, répondit doucement Henry.

Aussitôt, une main se glissa dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, annonça discrètement Sammy avant de lever la tête vers Henry, révélant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient à deux son visage en entier.

Henry l'observa, mémorisa les deux creux de ses yeux, le fin relief de son nez, la douce de sa bouche.

Sammy était peut être couvert d'encre, mais le plus vieux voyait encore à travers le liquide le beau jeune homme qu'il était.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne réalisa qu'avec un temps de retard que les lèvres du plus jeune étaient posées sur les siennes, désespérées et affamées.

Il lui rendit aussitôt le baiser, sans réfléchir, passant même une main dans la nuque de Sammy, ignorant la sensation de liquide sur sa main.

Il était allé dans cet atelier, avait vécu dans l'encre plusieurs jours durant, s'était battu contre des créatures qui souffraient à cause de Joey, contre Sammy, pour au final tous les libérer de cet enfer, Bendy compris.

Et à present il embrassait celui qui avait voulu le sacrifier au petit démon qui leur servait maintenant de voisin de pallier.

La vie était bizarrement faite non?

En parlant de Bendy, il regardait le masque à son effigie qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains cartoonesques.

Il sourit, et le jeta dans la poubelle.

-T'en as plus besoin maintenant Sam, ronronna le démon d'encre avant de sortir de chez ses deux amis toujours en train de SZ découvrir dans le canapé.


End file.
